


failure

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen, underdark is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: There is fire, white-hot and livid in his chest, right where the amulet lies, and he knows it is not just his.





	failure

It is not unexpected. The slaves are being handled like cattle around him, whichever way he looks. 

He can hear them call, first Cedric, then Nezpra, but it is inconsequential, white noise on top of the crowd. There is fire, white-hot and  _ livid  _ in his chest, right where the amulet lies, and he knows it is not just his.

There is a part of him that tries to give the others an out - it is not their fight ( _ it should be _ ) but then Nezpra suggests he should carry about the possibility of finding his mother more, than about all those people around him and the anger burns out everything else in his mind.

‘Do you think that is what I am? Do you think me like you, too scared for yourself and what is yours to stand up? Do you know what happened to the last person like that I travelled with? Same thing that happens every time. A cut throat is usually the best solution.’

There is ghost of a pain on the scars he does not have, and he knows that every step he can take is both a blessing and a test.

He will not fail.

He may try to show mercy where he can see it is a better option, but right now - all he can see is a mistake to be fixed. If his mother is even a shade of what she used to be, she would never forgive him for that.

He will not fail.

If he dies with the fire in his chest, so be it. He is living on a borrowed time anyway. He’s living for one purpose anyway.

He will not fail.

  
  



End file.
